


The Unfortunate Road Trip

by Demimonde (teakturn)



Series: Smoakin Billionaires [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mulitamory March, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Road Trips, Smoaking billionaires, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Demimonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy decided he'd take the two of the people he loves most in this world on a road trip to help them cool down after a lot of crime fighting in Starling City. </p><p>Things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is all Tommy's fault. Felicity could find a way to blame the rain itself on Tommy at this point. That's how upset she was with their situation. She wishes they had taken her car, at least they'd have a roof over their heads.

Instead they're stuck getting rained on, and no amount of pulling between the three of them will get the top of Tommy's convertible up.

Tommy tried to turn on the radio to lighten the mood, but Oliver turned it off. The tense silence that had been growing thicker between the three of them each mile returned with a vengeance.

"Babe, I swear, I'm sorry. If I had known that the mechanism had sand grains in it, I'd have paid someone to clean it out."

Tommy tried to catch her eye when he turned all the way around in his seat, but she focused on the blurry windshield. Her silence was one form of punishment for him, she had miles and days to think of another one. 

And him pestering her for forgiveness while she shivers from the cold is just fueling her ire.

Oh you'll be sorry Thomas Merlyn. Bet your cute dimpled ass you'll be sorry.

Tommy turned to work on Oliver, whose jaw clenched and eyes focused on the road ahead as he drove them towards the nearest motel. He'd stopped talking to Tommy when he'd threatened to invite Laurel on their little trip if he didn't get in the car. 

He'd insisted this trip be about the three of them. Away from Starling City (Laurel), Team Arrow, Queens Consolidated, and his mother's trial (Laurel). And Laurel. Oliver had come around once they got past the interstate, then the downpour began.

"Come on buddy, you know I never meant for any of this to happen right? This is just a little slip up on what I've promised both of you will be the best vacation.

"Tommy tried to start a chuckle, knowing his best friend couldn't resist him for long. But Oliver's shoulders tensed even more, and his jaw clench told Tommy he'd yet to forgive him.

Felicity felt a moment of guilt, watching Tommy slump in his seat, he'd only had good intentions. When the three of them had first started many long and taxing discussions about this relationship, making time for one another had been a priority. Felicity's supposed to spend time with both her men, with the three of them together and some one on one. No one getting more of her time, love, affection, or attention.

But Felicity and Oliver had been sort of a thing much longer than Felicity and Tommy had acknowledged their mutual attraction for one another. So by default, Tommy felt like the secondary partner. Second to Oliver in all ways that count as far as Felicity's concerned. No amount of reassurance would placate him. 

Despite Tommy's habit of avoiding emotional or difficult discussions with charm, Felicity sees right through him. 

Jealousy had ended his relationship with Laurel. He loved Felicity and what they had too much to have the same thing happen to them.

Felicity thoughts almost bring her to forgive him. But then she remembered how he had treated her tablet, handing it off to a smirking Digg. She was more upset over the fact that he'd found the tablet she kept for emergencies. He knew her better than she liked to admit and it frustrated her.

But, then the guilt came clawing back when she realized that Tommy was most likely lonely. She and Oliver were often busy all night with stuff at the Foundry or they were busy all morning at Queens Consolidated. By the time they managed to make it the bed they all shared, they're exhausted.

All Tommy had to occupy his time was Verdant, and now Thea had taken on a more active role in running the club. As a result he was having less and less to do as a club owner. He refused to even consider joining Team Arrow. He won't be Oliver 2.0, like he was with Laurel.

Crime had picked up to an alarming amount lately in Starling City. They've started sending Roy out on his own for patrols and speeding up Laurels training just to have another person out there. 

Felicity and Oliver hardly any time for each other, but they spend more time in one anothers faces, and Tommy wonder's why Felicity wants him at all.

Hence this now ruined road trip. If there's one thing Tommy can do, it's plan a party or an amazing trip. He knows how Oliver feels about big cities and paparrazzi. He know's about Felicity's aversion to ever going back to Las Vegas. So he'd avoided that tried and true option for vacationing, for something more fitting for his partners.

When he was younger, his Father and the Queens invested a lot of money in some land, dubbed the best place to start up a luxury hotel a decade ago. 

That wasn't true, but his parents hadn't known that until after they'd invested money building a cabin like oasis. A few miles from the beach and a few miles from a natural wildlife preserve.

When Tommy was scoping it out he knew it'd be perfect. The Merlyn's and the Queen's had went for a more domestic scene, with this hotel. Something Felicity would love. It's even got high definition television, high speed internet, and a gym that meets all your fitness needs. For someone as particular as Oliver.

Tommy paid for it to be cleaned up, repaired, and ordered a mattress big enough for the three of them to sleep (and fool around) in. 

He'd pulled out the big guns for this trip. He was ready.

He had forgotten, of course, to check the weather reports before setting out on his dream trip. Now what had promised to be a vacation full of love, laughter, and quality time, now no doubt left him spending time alone, with his hand.

They made it to a sad excuse for a motel shortly after midnight. The woman at the front desk had yellow green teeth and dimples, showing through in her greeting smile for the two billionaires.

She offered them each their own room, then offered Felicity and Oliver a separate room when he clarified they'd be sharing.

Tommy just about had a conniption at that. His smile froze and his eyes turned cold. His charm turned biting as he stopped complimenting her on her motel. Felicity could see the storm forming behind his eyes. She could practically feel the grinding of his teeth when he clenched his jaw. His normally warm and humor filled blue eyes were cold and glaring, so Felicity snatched up the room key the woman had left on the counter and bolting for the room. Grabbing Tommy as she did so, and leaving Oliver to apologise, she hoped he hurried back to their room. It usually took both of them to calm Tommy down during the rare occasion he got worked up.


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare she assume you're with Oliver? You know it's just like being back in Starling, watching tabloids and blogs constantly talk about _Mr. Queen_ and his _sexy secretary_. Not even acknowledging the fact that you do have another boyfriend and you're an Administrative Assistant!"

Tommy began to rant and rave almost the second the door closed behind them. Felicity barely had time to lean out of arms reach when he began swinging them. She could see he was exasperated and a tiny bit hurt, and resolved to wait out his anger. He'd be back to joking around and smiling in minutes. He always had moments like this.

Tommy was still wet and dripping on to the rank carpet during his rant. She almost told him to go to the restroom and towel off but then decided that water was by far the least noxious substance to drip on to this floor.

This has happened before. Starling City media has followed the two billionaire offspring from the time they were born and for every milestone and nonevent in their lives there's been a front cover on every magazine. When Oliver began taking Felicity to big events after his return from the island, Starling news took notice. When she had a rocket ship promotion at QU, Starling news noticed.

As far as the media was concerned, Felicity and Oliver were a thing. Whether they confirmed it or not. Sure, they had photos of Felicity and Tommy together, but it was always headlined, _"Queen's Girl out with Best Friend Merlyn, Possible Wedding Plans?"_

"Tommy, no one knows what we are, what we mean to one another. You can't fly off the handle every time someone assumes I'm with Oliver. Do you see Oliver freaking out when people assume I'm with you?"

"No, but that's because no one assumes we're together. One guy called my your brother!" Tommy exploded, when he saw her flinch, he quickly lowered his voice. She was still jumpy after being kidnapped because Oliver and Arrow. At the time Oliver had been more focused on hurting her kidnappers, so he hadn't been there to comfort her and assuage her fears. Tommy had stepped up for the job. He alone knew how hard it was for her to tolerate too much yelling.

"Okay, okay. I know I should be used to this. But with as long as we've been together you think it'd be okay to hold my girlfriend's hand while we grocery shop or kiss my boyfriend on the mouth while we're out at the park!"

Tommy flopped down on the bed, only to launch himself to his feet and make a mad dash to the bathroom. He had an absolute feral look in his eyes he only got when an idea had popped into his mind and just had to be written down or done immediately. Felicity gawked at him in surprise. He was a whirlwind of energy all of a sudden after his dejected attitude and somnolence during the drive here. She wasn't quite prepared for it. The drive had take a lot out of the three of them and briefly Felicity wondered how they made it without driving off the road and into a ditch.

By the time Tommy had come out of the restroom, he'd stripped down to his damp and clinging boxer briefs. He didn't spare her a glance as he stripped the bed of its linens, place several plastic bags on the mattress with surprising ingenuity, and replaced the sheets and pillows after thoroughly sniffing and looking them over. What he saw didn't make him happy, that much was obvious. But he must have decided that it wasn't going to be too gross to sleep on because after airing them out under the awning outside their room, he replaced them on the bed.

Felicity watched him move in silent shock. She was slow to realize that in the twenty minutes it took him to stip and redress the bed, she still sat in sopping wet clothes staring the flex and relax of his abs. Only his pointed look and smug grin reminded her of her state. After a sheepishly thankful nod of acknowledgement, she began to undress.

Sometimes she wondered at her lapses of sense when a half naked Tommy Merlyn is strutting about an enclosed space with her.

Just as she finished, Oliver walked into the room. He struggled with all of their luggage and looked flushed and put upon by his partners leaving him with the heavy lifting. He might have glared at them or told them off in his cold/calm way, if it weren't for the state he found them in.

Tommy's hair was still wet, only he'd slicked it back away from his face, accentuating his jaw line and the way his cheekbones created deep valleys in his cheeks. Tommy wasn't a health nut like Oliver, he didn't work out every day, or have a physically taxing job that left him scarred and bruised more often than not. But he was an avid runner and yoga enthusiast. (What had originally started out as payment for a lost bet, turned into his daily routine.) Leaving him lean but cut, strong yet lithe.

Oliver's jaw dropped as he watched the play of muscles on Tommy's back when he moved, and he thanked the rain for the spectacle before him. If Tommy had Oliver thanking the weather that had drenched them all and destroyed his thin patience, then Felicity had Oliver thanking the car for it's shity mechanism.

Her skin was pink from the sudden shift in temperature, and it did wondrous things to her neck and face that reminded Oliver all the times he or Tommy had been able to recreate the same thing. Her hair was down, better for drying, and the water made it shine brightly in the terrible lighting of their motel room. Glasses off and makeupless, Felicity was a sight to behold.

Oliver had to take a moment to wonder why he wanted to yell at them in the first place.

"Oliver I want to talk to yo-"

Holding up a single hand, Oliver stopped Tommy before he could finish. Closing and locking the door, Oliver dropped the rest of their bags and began stipping. The faster his clothes were off the faster he could join his partners in that pitifully small and hopefully clean bed.

"Tomorrow,"Oliver said hoarsely,"Right now I want to make up all those canceled date nights and all the times I couldn't join you both in bed back home."

Eyes now black with a thin ring of blue, Oliver advanced towards his partners in a predatory manner. One look heated with lust and adoration for the ethereal creatures he was allowed to love, had them all in bed and thoroughly distracted from their earlier misfortune.

 _Oh well,_ Tommy mused during a break before round three with his two love starved loves. _I can always tell them what I've done tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was the first awake, as per usual. He exited the bed carefully, Felicity was almost as light a sleeper as Oliver, but Tommy could sleep through a fire alarm. There are mornings where Felicity and Oliver will be bumbling about Felicity's apartment, making enough noise to wake the entire block, and Tommy will only wake for a parting kiss from both his partners and a large mug of coffee.

Of course he'd be back asleep the second he finished that first cup. It takes three cups of coffee for Tommy to even be alive in the morning.

Oliver worried about him constantly, not even wanting to think about what would happen to him should someone put a connection between the Arrow and Tommy. Tommy would need a firing squad to even begin to wake him up. He won't be able to wake up fast enough to be on guard and defend himself. He refused training, but acquiesced to allow Digg to take over as his bodyguard.

It made Oliver feel somewhat better, but he still wished he'd let him teach him a little bit of self defense. Just to give him a fighting chance.

Looking over at the sleeping loves of his life, Oliver felt his chest warm and a smile start on his lips. He loved them both so much. While this road trip had started off kind of terrible, he understood Tommy's reasoning. He just wished he'd waited until things had settled down a bit more at the Foundry. Laurel wasn't nowhere near ready in her training, and Roy was farther along in but still got too cocky, still couldn't focus.

Oliver trusted Digg to keep them in line, but he didn't like the idea of him spending too much time out in the field now that he had a wife and a baby waiting for him at home. Tommy's trip couldn't have come at a worse time for them. No matter what his intentions were. If he'd just waited a little longer, crime would begin to lull into petty thieves and grand theft auto. That he could leave to Laurel and Roy.

Thankful for the fact that he wasn't too tired last night from thoroughly exhausting his partners, Oliver's went to their pile of combined luggage and got out the spare phone Felicity kept in her makeup bag. Felicity thought no one knew about her tricks, but he'd seen her packing it while Tommy had struggled to fit about pair of lounge pants in his already bulging bag.

Oliver didn't want to upset Tommy by using the forbidden object, but he just needed a second to check up on things at the Foundry, then he'd devote all of his attention to his partners.

Slipping into a pair of shoes that were either his or Tommy's (he hardly kept track anymore) and a pair of sweatpants (he was definitely sure were Tommy's), he stepped out of their room and into the early morning chill. The motel they'd found was surrounded by desert and waste on all sides. He's briefly worried he wouldn't get a signal, but that's quickly pushed aside when he sees full bars. Along with over thirty text messages and voicemails, several notifications from websites he honestly can't even recognize and a whole bunch of google alerts.

Deciding to bite the bullet and go through the messages first, he realizes and over all theme to each of the messages. Most are from Digg, the first few being along the lines of "Why didn't you tell me?" and then quickly descending into,"You all should get back here soon", "Your mother and sister are going insane.", "Laurel".

The other messages were from unfamiliar acquaintances of Felicity's and a few from different magazines and trash tabloids back home. All of them asking Felicity for comments on whether or not the rumors circulating about her and Starling City's former eligible bachelors.

The voicemail's came from not only friends of Felicity, but colleagues at QU, old friends from college, and....Laurel.

Her messages started off professional, wishing Felicity had told her about her connection to Oliver and Tommy. She'd hoped that they could bond, being the only women down in the Foundry. Her messages took a drunker and meaner approach in the end. Laurel was hurt. Her mind had told her the reason neither Tommy nor Oliver would get back with her had been Felicity all along. And because of that she wanted to hurt her.

That made Olive clench his teeth in anger. No, not anger. Fury. What right has she to target Felicity because he and Tommy decided they no longer wanted to be with her. Laurel may have been his reason for living on the island, but his return had taught him a lot. And Tommy had his own reasons for no longer wanting to be with her. For her to blame Felicity.....He had no words for the fire coursing through his veins.

He and Tommy had tried to be civil with Laurel, talking to her and keeping her in the metaphorical loop since she was the DA and a new member of Team Arrow. Tommy had even mentioned that he and Laurel might be getting their friendship back on track. And Felicity was fine with their communication. She trusted them both, and had informed them that Laurel had recently started seeing the man who'd been coaching her originally.

He'd been under the impression that in a few more months, once Laurel had built up a rapport with Felicity, Diggle, and Roy that he'd be able to tell her about the nature of his relationship with Tommy and Felicity.

Now, obviously, not.

The notifications were from the alerts Felicity had on all members of Team Arrow, monitoring their media presence and deciding whether or not she'd need to do and internet sweep to delete anything or put a virus on the offices of whatever media outlet looking to out the Arrow or their relationship. The less of a presence they had in media, the less chance of someone paying too much attention to them and making their jobs harder.

Oliver felt anger and dread sinking deeper and deeper into his bones after every text, every voicemail, every email and notification he read. Someone had called in to some magazine giving a "tell-all" about the Poly-Triad relationship between the two billionaire heirs and a simple IT girl from Queens Consolidated. Just the headlines alone made him hold the phone so tightly the plastic began to creak.

The articles ranged from skeptical and curious as to what Tommy and Oliver had to say about these accusations, to acidic. Tearing Felicity down as a gold digger, somehow lucky enough to snatch both a Queen and a Merlyn. Playing it off as if neither knew about their girlfriend dating their best friend. Making him and Tommy the victim and Felicity the fortune hungry harlot.

That hurt him the most. He knew Felicity would not take those headlines well, and he knew that all this extra attention from the outside world would make her so very, very uncomfortable. She wouldn't admit it, but he and Tommy had both discussed that the real reason they hadn't come out was because of Felicity's apprehension to draw attention to herself by being with the two darlings of Starling City.

Now, thanks to whoever thought it was a good idea to out them like this, Felicity would have to deal with not only the scrutiny of the media in and outside of Starling, but with the scrutiny of their friends and family. Oliver didn't want to even think about what his mother would do to her. Let alone Thea, what would she think.

And Tommy, geeze he hadn't even stopped to think about what this might do to Tommy. Tommy had been trying for ages to get more respect in the business world. He wanted nothing to do with his father or his company, but he'd hoped Verdant's success would make it easier to open another club, maybe even create a franchise and branch out. This media shitstorm would not be good for him. No one would take him serious if all this wasn't handled properly.

Oliver vibrated with fury, recounting all the people he'd allowed to see them together in less than a platonic way. He'd failed to protect them both, after so long of being so careful. All the security footage of them entering hotel rooms together Felicity scrambled, all the discreet hotel staff he'd paid to keep their mouths shut. All the sneaking around the Mansion and lying to not only his friends but also his sister and his mother.

He was sure Diggle always had an idea about the nature of their Now? What would he think of him?

Turning off the phone, Oliver stepped back into their room. So engrossed in his thoughts in trying to figure out how he'd break the news to his partners, he slammed the door without realizing. Causing Felicity to spring out of bed and onto the floor, her foot connecting with the side of Tommy's face. Effectively waking him up. They both regarded Oliver curiously, wincing and rubbing their respective wounds.

"Okay, I'm up. I'm up. I love you both but I swear I cannot take another foot to the face. Next time I don't wake up immediately leave me to die."

"At least you're still on the bed."Felicity grumbled from her spot on the floor. They both sent each other loving smiles, Tommy catching her other foot and giving the ankle a soft kiss. He helped her climb back onto the bed, and proceeded to rub at the sore spot on her back. She'd hit it against the bedside table on her way down and it was sure to bruise later on.

"Hey, Ollie you okay? You look like you just swallowed a ghost pepper." Tommy searched the floor a bit before pulling on a pair of underwear, discarded and tossed to the floor by Oliver in his quest for Felicity's phone.

Felicity was the first to see it, and her eyes bugged out of her skull for a moment, before she made the connection between Oliver's mood and the phone he clutched so tightly in his hand.

"Ollie is that- Oliver I told you both no cell phones geeze-"

"Tommy..."Felicity climbed out of bed, naked as the day she was born, and stood in front of Oliver cautiously. She carefully extracted the phone from his deathlike grip and went through the phone with a lot more speed and proficiency than Oliver had during his search through the phone.

"Bug, you too? C'mon you guys I know the holiday kinda got ruined but my rules...still...stand...Is-is that us?

Felicity had found TMZ the headline _STARLING BILLIONAIRES THREE WAY FIASCO_. Underneath it a grainy photo of the three of them at Felicity's birthday dinner.

The photo clearly showed the three of them in an intimate setting. The following photo's showed Oliver lighting the candles to the cake in the dim lighting of the restaurant Tommy had gotten them a reservation to. He'd found out they had a rare bottle of wine Felicity had been hunting online and knew she'd lose her mind over once they had it with their dinner. Tommy had leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, Oliver following suit while the two of them made love filled gazes at one another that couldn't be called strictly platonic nor hetero.

"H-how did..."

"Someone outed us Felicity. I don't know who, but I promise-

"What? You promise to use the Arrow to threaten them into retracting what they said? You'll sue all the companies that released this statement about us? There are photos, Oliver! Any action you take will either incriminate us more or show that Arrow has a connection to one of us!"

Felicity snapped and threw the phone onto the floor in her angry outburst. Her skin had turned an angry shade of red, and tears glistened in her eyes. Threatening to fall. Oliver opened his mouth to try to soothe her, but soothing was more Tommy's job. He couldn't think of what to say and just stood there, his mouth open and waiting for something brilliant to come out of it.

Felicity was quickly spiraling into a panic attack, he could see. All the negative possibilities of everyone knowing about them rearing it's ugly head in her mind. She was spiraling down the rabbit hole of bad and unconstructive thinking. Tommy was best at diffusing her in these moments, but instead he stood there, just as shattered as Felicity.

"I love you both but there's no fixing this....There's just....just." She finally succumbed to the tears, walking away from both Tommy's and Oliver's arms. She sprinted past them and into the bathroom, shutting the door hard enough to cause the windows to rattle. Hard enough to make both men worry about the state of their relationship and what would happen next.

Oliver had expected a similar reaction from Tommy, but instead, he found his boyfriend guiltily looking at the phone on the floor. He rubbed at his face and eyes, tugged a bit on the hair at the base of his skull. Oliver knows Tommy, they've been friends since birth, he knows his boyfriends tics. All the little signs and tells that make him so very bad at playing poker.

So it doesn't take him long to figure out why he won't meet his gaze.

"Tommy, why did you do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so very sick lately. Luckily I'm on Spring Break.
> 
> Unluckily, I've done none of my break work.
> 
> Welp, at least you guys get this next chapter.
> 
> Be sure to Comment and Critique!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy's story started in broken fragments, his own fear causing him to choke up here and there. Oliver knew him well enough not to rush him, which was hard because he needed to know that Tommy hadn't done this out of some misplaced jealousy. It's a recurring problem that crops up only when other people assume he and Felicity are together, but Oliver had hoped it'd fade with time.

When Tommy had still been angry about the front desk lady, he'd stormed into the bathroom and talked to the one person besides Oliver he'd knew he could confide in; Diggle. The older man had proven to be someone he could trust, just knowing that Oliver and Felicity meant so much to him. When Tommy had started rebuilding his relationship with Oliver, Diggle had been there offering sage advice despite not knowing Tommy that well.

Tommy had thought little of the bodyguard when they first met. But after getting the story of how Arrow started and how Digg had saved Oliver from himself many times, Tommy felt indebted to the man. When Tommy and the rest of Oliver's family couldn't see how different he was and kept expecting the him that left and was thought dead for five years, Digg was able to see past that and help him.

Oliver and Felicity had never been exactly explicit with Digg about the nature of their relationship, but he knew without a doubt that they both trusted him and knew he'd keep his mouth shut about anything any of them told him.

So, angry and in pain about once again being seen as second to Felicity, he texted him. He didn't really expect a reply, it was probably late at night in Starling and the man did have a wife and a baby. But Tommy needed to vent and he felt sure that once he woke up in the morning he'd have sage advice and a new found peace.

Of course Tommy knew better than to keep things from his partners, knowing how much Oliver's been lied to in his life and how much he absolutely hates it. But he'd distracted him and by the time his mouth was free to actually talk they were both exhausted and Felicity placed her hand over his mouth just so he wouldn't get beside himself and actually start rambling.

"You didn't text Digg , did you?" Felicity said softly from her spot leaning against the doorframe. She'd come out sometime in the middle of Tommy's tale, not reacting beyond the occasional pitying sigh.

"I have Laurel under Dinah, it's her actual first name and I knew she kind of hated being called that name but I thought it'd be funny... I have Diggle under Digg and I guess I overshot in my hurry."

Both his partners watch him in silence for a few minutes. What can they do besides figure out a way to fix the mess that he'd accidentally created. It wasn't his fault in all honesty, he was trying to find a constructive way to deal with his insecurity and it came back to bite him the ass.

"So, Laurel is the one who outed us then? Why would she do that?"

"Felicity, not to bring this up you know, cuz we're all together now, but Laurel's been operating under the assumption that she'd end up with Oliver for a long time." Tommy shot a cautious look at Oliver before continuing, he knew his boyfriend regretted all that he'd put Laurel through, but he was also furious that she'd try to hurt them this way.

"And I'd been a sort of safety net for when that failed."

"Tommy you're not a safe-"

"Ollie please. I know what I was to her."Tommy laughed bitterly,"Once Laurel realized that you had us both, she took to the bottle a flapped her gums to whoever would listen. She wanted to hurt you, Felicity."

Felicity looked shocked at Tommy's statement and looked to Oliver for ...something she wasn't sure. She hadn't thought Laurel cared all that much about her actually. She knew the woman knew she meant something to Oliver, but judging by how she acted down in the Foundry sometimes, Felicity knew she didn't see her as competition.

"But she had to have realized that she would hurt you both as well. Not to mention the whole situation with Team Arrow. Guys, all this publicity isn't good."

Oliver's jaw tensed noticeably and Felicity was quick to try and calm him. She told them both that if they got back home soon she could get to her babies and maybe delete some of the pictures circulating out there of the three of them, no promises of course, it _is_ the internet. But she'd do her best Oliver and Tommy would have to call their respective lawyers and have them threaten to sue the magazines for libel against Felicity.

Oliver looked like he'd rather put an arrow through everyone apart of this entire mess, but Tommy was quick to remind him that the Arrow couldn't get involved with any of this or everything would just get worse. When he still looked murderous, Felicity put him in charge of checking them out and calling a rental since the chances of Tommy's car being dry were slim.

"What about Laurel, she's the reason we have to tiptoe around everything we do now." Tommy asked once Oliver was gone. He'd refrained from asking when he was in the room based off of the murderous look in his eyes. He didn't want to know what would happen if he reminded his friend of her outing them.

Felicity looked at him with a look he'd never seen before on her face. It was fierce, and ultimately terrifying and Tommy is just so glad he's not the one it's meant for.

"You leave _her_ to _me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been dealing with problems with family members and the coming end of school. Thanks to the feedback and love I've gotten for this fic I've decided to write a much longer fic about our favorite three.
> 
> It all depends on the end of how this one goes and the ending feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity used the journey home as a way to come to terms with Laurel's outing. She knew why the woman had done it, and the three of them had several weepy and apologetic messages to prove she was guilty and regretful over what she'd done. It was still slightly hard to come to terms with when she's faced with absolutely no privacy and her face splashed across all the major news media outlets in Starling City.

Felicity knew Tommy and Oliver weren't the loves of Laurel's life. They were her crutches, her go to for familiarity when times got hard. Laurel had Oliver for years, even when they broke up repeatedly.

Felicity knew that Laurel always held out hope for a resurgence of romance between them.

Another crutch.

But she wouldn't _choose_. Felicity may be a bit of a hypocrite for telling someone to choose a lover, but Laurel never found balance. She chose Oliver over Tommy again and again. They weren't equal to her. She made Tommy doubt his worth as a person because someone as beautiful, successful, and just inherently _good_ as Laurel, chose the man who cheated on her over and over again over _him_.

Felicity couldn't imagine Laurel telling herself that she loved these two wonderful men and still deciding to hurt them out of some petty spite because Felicity's dating them. Laurel had put Felicity's life out on the streets to be run over, criticized and picked apart. And for that she cannot forgive her.

But she'd needed to do this for a long time now, she knew. And that's why it's so hard to decided whether or not she really needs to be upset.

Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy arrive at the Foundry early. They use the silence and brief respite from the chaos of the outside world to take comfort in one another.

Felicity sits in Tommy's lap, nuzzling deeper into the dip between his neck and shoulder while tangling her fingers with Oliver's hand.

Felicity takes comfort in this. In Oliver's arm around Tommy and their scents enveloping her in a wave of calm. Despite the chaos Laurels created, she cannot take away this.

While outwardly Tommy and Oliver exude calmness, they're tense. Felicity can feel it in their embrace, in the way Tommy's thumb brushing along her thigh. They're worried that when Felicity and Laurel eventually do get around each other, Felicity will strike.

When Tommy finally retires to begin preparations for the opening of Verdant tonight, Digg and Roy come in ready to start the night. Oliver reluctantly realizes he couldn't invade Felicity's personal space all night and moves to begin training and sparring with Roy.

Roy greeted them as he would any other night, but Digg knew too much to just pretend nothing was different. Digg knew that with Tommy, Oliver, and Felicity now being an open thing their dynamic as a team would change and because of that he wanted to know everything so there'd be no surprises.

Digg knew better than to ask Oliver while he had access to weaponry. So he approached Felicity, but she saw him coming from a mile away and instead sidetracked him by asked him to help her with a bit of self defense before she would answer anything.

He was reluctant at first, stuck between wanting answers and no doubt assuming her sudden interest in training was just a badly disguised interest in taking Laurel on in a fight.

The only thing that managed to convince him in the end was Felicity's polite greeting when Laurel finally showed up looking sheepish and ready to plead her case to continue to be apart of Team Arrow.

Behind her Oliver had been held his breath, mostly to mask his anger at seeing Laurel after she managed to hurt two of the few people closest to his heart, and anticipating Felicity's wrath no doubt finally making itself known.

Felicity didn't want to fight Laurel. For one, Laurel has been training a lot longer than Felicity. Two what good would that do? She'd just be stooping to Laurel's level, lashing out because she's hurt without thinking it through.

Laurel doesn't have a disposable income quite like Oliver and Tommy's, so ruining her credit or donating several thousands to different charities in her name would do nothing but bankrupt the woman. Felicity didn't want that.

At this point all she really wanted was an apology.

Felicity finished her training with Digg, toweled off, and spent the rest of the night at her computers. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting for her to snap and go off on Laurel. Felicity remained pleasant, going about her job the way she always did. Everyone else stayed on edge. Laurel especially.

Well, everyone except Roy. If he'd noticed the tension he didn't mention it.

Anyone just coming into the Foundry would sense the tension in the room and walk right out. Oliver is on edge because of Laurel, but refuses to do anything that might further jeopardize Felicity and Tommy. Digg on edge for both Felicity and Oliver. Laurel, waiting for it all to go to hell.

Needless to say by the end of their night, The tension in the room is pressing down and around on them in the worst way. All it takes is Tommy for it to finally burst. He'd been protected by the fact that he'd been busy with Verdant. He didn't know about the several hours of oppressive silence only broken by the sound of flesh hitting the mat, fingers on keyboards, and Felicity's occasional attempt at levity.

But when he finally comes down to the Foundry to collect his two loves, it all spills over.

Laurel snaps and tries to talk to Oliver, putting all her faith and support in him despite his body language obviously showing his distaste for her. She's been sending soul searching and pleading gazes his way the entire night. He'd brushed off all her advances, focusing a lot more on Roy's training much to the younger man's dismay.

"Ollie, if you'd just let me explain."

"Laurel, I think....you've done enough." Tommy's voice is tense, but low. He's standing at the bottom of the stairs, still dressed for a night of clubbing. But he's holding himself stiffly, too tense. No matter how stressful a night at Verdant ends up, Tommy is always relaxed and happy once he gets home.

"I'm sorry. You guys know I never meant for this to happen I was sad....and, and angry and I'd had a little more to drink than I should have. And I know-"

"So that's an excuse now? Drinking too much? What about all the times I drank too much and still kept myself in check when I was with you." Oliver spat the words out angrily, tensing so much that Tommy and Felicity jumped up to get in front of him. He looked murderous. They weren't too sure that if he lost his temper he wouldn't take it out on any of them.

"Ollie, you're right. You're absolutely right and-"

Tommy sighed loudly and groaned when Laurel began her next round of apologizing. He was slowly losing his temper and her voice was not helping it. In all honesty, Oliver and Tommy weren't even angry _at_ Laurel. They were angry she refused to acknowledge that she hurt Felicity.

Oliver and Tommy could care less about her outing them. The two of them together have done worse things. Literally. The list was long and varied. A lot of it was illegal. The media ate that stuff up and still loved them.

Felicity had done nothing to deserve this media backlash. She didn't know how to handle this much media attention. She wasn't even ready to deal people knowing about their relationship and Laurel just brutally outed her and wouldn't even apologize.

"Laurel it's not even the fact that you outed us."

"It's the fact that you won't even apologize to Felicity."

That caused Laurel to pause. For a second she seemed honestly confused, like the idea of her needing to talk to Felicity hadn't even popped into her mind.

"F-Felicity?

Laurel turns and fixes Felicity with a shocked look. It shouldn't hurt her even more after all Laurel's done, but it is annoying. They've been working together for _six months_ now. You'd think the woman would acknowledge her existence.

"Felicity-"

"You know what Laurel? No. What you did was wrong. I understand you were hurt and you wanted to hurt someone in return, but did it ever occur to you that we didn't wan anyone to know about our relationship yet? The boys weren't ashamed of me or anything idiotic like that! They were trying to spare my feelings, knowing how I felt about so much media attention. Oh and how about the fact that we're a team of vigilante's on the other side of the law!"

Laurel started and looked towards Oliver and Tommy for help, but they were too busy trying to hide their smirks while Felicity lost her train of thought and began to ramble.

They realized, a little behind the curve, that Felicity had gotten over the initial shock of Laurel's outing. And now her (unintentional) punishment is Laurel having to listen to her ramble on and on.

It's funny as far as punishments go. And not an ending to the weekend either had intended, but Felicity seems happy, even as she reminds Laurel that she is person with _feelings_ and she will not tolerate her taking out her anger and hurt on her or her relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'd love to continue. I'm just not sure what I want to write.
> 
> A part of me wants to continue my Smoakin Billionaires series, I have so many one shots I'm just dying to share.
> 
> But I also want to do a full length fic with them first starting out as a couple and some real Team Arrow awesomeness.
> 
> If you guys enjoyed this and want to see more please let me know in the comments what you think of my idea.


End file.
